


她变得如此完美

by lxzhii



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza最后嫁给了Freddy，Higgins其实暗地有些高兴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	她变得如此完美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Well She Had Turned Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820083) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> 这是一篇翻译。特别特别短，我的历史同人【。

他有时候会邀请她来做客，虽然他可能永远无法抑制住失去她的失望和恼怒，却也无法压制住因为自豪而强烈兴奋的震颤，他把她变得如此完美。对Henry Higgins教授来说，他不仅制造出了一场完美无瑕的社交首秀，还创造出了一个同样让人信服的上流社会名媛。如果可以的话，他想，这位风华正茂的Frederick Eynsford-Hill夫人，本来是可以成为他的妻子的！

“你知道，这是不可能的，”她说道。

“你永远也不会忘记以前的事。”

“你不担心你的丈夫会知道？” “啊，他知道，”她说。“他就是不信我而已。”


End file.
